


king under your control

by iamnotalizard



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodhi is an Actual Prince not just prince of my heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: in which bodhi rook is the prince of jeddah and is very much in love with cassian andor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the original title to this was: '*lorde voice* YOU CAN CALL ME QUEEN B' and i was DAMN lucky that i rmbred a years and years lyric that mentioned kings
> 
> based on this ( https://fuckyeahsniperpilot.tumblr.com/post/156830132929/im-a-princess-and-youre-a-servant-and-were ) fysniperpilotprompt bc FUCK if i can come up w/ inspiration myself

It starts with apple slices and a growling stomach. Bodhi is six years old, it’s not dinner time yet, and he’s starving. Wasting away. Slowly dying. He tells this to his sister, who waves him off, and tells him to ask mom. He asks his mom.

“Go down to the kitchen and ask for a snack,” she says, peering over the large book she’s reading. Bodhi isn’t the best at reading yet, but the book doesn’t seem to have any pictures, so he’s not jealous. “A small snack. And no sweets, you’ll be up all night with your tummy if you eat half a cake again.”

Bodhi pouts all the way downstairs to the kitchen. It’s cool and less humid than he would expect, and Bodhi happily skips along, until he gets up to the big table where he sees the head cook rolling out some dough. He struggles to climb up onto the large stool opposite to where the chef is standing, has to sit on his knees so that he can peer over the table.

 “Hi, Chef Andor!” he says, propping his elbows up on the counter. Chef Andor smiles at him, lines around his eyes becoming more prominent when he does.

“Hello, little prince! What can I do for you?”

Bodhi preens at the nickname that he’s had since he first shook the chef’s hand when he was barely four years old, “Can I have a snack please?”

The chef hums, and stops rolling out the dough, already going to another table to collect some fruit, “What did the Queen say?”

“She said I can eat an entire cake!”

“Well, sadly, I don’t have a cake at hand, but I can get you some apple slices.” Bodhi pouts again, but nods. The chef laughs a little, then starts cutting the fruit, taking care to remove the seeds. Ever since Bodhi’s sister told him that if you swallow them a tree will start to grow in your stomach, he has been too scared to even touch a fruit seed. Chef Andor puts the fruit on a small plate in front of Bodhi, then goes back to rolling out the dough.

Bodhi is on his second slice, when he hears a voice call out, “Papa! I lost my shoe!” From his vantage point, Bodhi can see a young boy, maybe a few years older than himself, with dark wavy hair and only one shoe walk into the kitchen.

Chef Andor sighs, “How do you lose only one shoe?”

 “You forget to love and cherish it.” Bodhi offers. The boy looks at him, then nods, “Yeah what he said!”

The chef sighs again, then says, “Just sit down, Cassian, and we’ll figure it out later.”

The boy climbs up to the stool next to Bodhi, then sits down, swinging his legs back and forth. He’s silent for a few seconds before turning to Bodhi and saying, “Hi! Can I have a piece of apple?”

Bodhi nods and slides the plate over, and the boy says thank you when he grabs a piece.

 “I’m Cassian!” he says, with his mouth full, grinning. Bodhi smiles back, “I’m Bodhi!”

Chef Andor says nothing, just grins while he listens to his son and the prince chatter away, in their own little world.

  
Bodhi is ten years old when Cassian manages to convince him to climb the massive tree in the yard. There’s a swing hanging from one of the branches; Bodhi and Cassian have spent many hours swinging on, sitting on, and on one occasion both managing to nap on . Cassian is up three branches, Bodhi still on the ground, when Cassian calls down, “Come on up, Bodhi!”

  
Bodhi shakes his head, thinking of the jewels braided in his hair, the delicate fabric around his torso, and the height of the tree, “I can’t!”

 “Can’t or won’t?” Cassian asks, going up another branch.

 “Does it matter?”  
“Yeah, ‘cuz if you can’t that means I have to teach you.” 

“And if I won’t?”

“That means you’re a weenie.” Bodhi pouts, a trait he’s been trying to grow out of (“It’s not like I’m five anymore,” he said once, while pouting.)

 “Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am _not_!” 

“Prove it!”

  
And even though Bodhi knows he’ll be in a heap of trouble is he ruins the delicate robes he’s wearing, he steps forward, grabs ahold of the lowest tree branch and pulls himself up . He isn’t looking, but he can tell that Cassian has a grin on his face. Just as he is pulling himself onto the same branch as Cassian, the older boy climbs up another branch.

“Cassian,” Bodhi huffs, “I’m not allowed to climb up high.”

“It’s not that high.” Cassian replies, going up another branch, not waiting to see if Bodhi will follow.

Of course, Bodhi follows. He climbs behind Cassian, yelling a protest every once in a while, until he sees that Cassian has stopped climbing. He pulls his body up, and sees that they’ve made it to the top of the tree, looking over the city. The air is crisp, and when Bodhi looks over at Cassian, he sees the boy smiling softly at the view.

 Bodhi almost doesn’t mind all the rips in his clothing when he’s with his best friend, high above the city. Deep in his heart, Bodhi feels an unnamed emotion that makes his face feel warm and makes him happy. They stand silently for a few minutes, looking at the view, until Bodhi says,

 “The reason why I said I can’t climb is because I don’t know how to get down.”

   
The marketplace is crowded, bodies pushing up against Cassian, making him tighten his grip on Bodhi’s wrist. Technically speaking, Bodhi isn’t supposed to be here, but the look on his face when Cassian told him about the annual market fair - the look of longing and excitement - was enough to make Cassian sneak into his bedroom at six in the morning, throw a shawl at him and pull him out of the castle gates. Sometimes it concerns Cassian how easy it is to sneak into the palace, but it bodes well for him so long as no one tries to assassinate Bodhi soon. 

He looks back to see how Bodhi’s doing with all the people. Bodhi’s eyes are wide, a mixture of anxiety and excitement on his face. Strands of hair fall into his eyes, but he takes no notice as he looks around with wonder.

Cassian doesn’t know if he’s ever seen someone so beautiful before.

  
“You doing okay?” He asks, and laughs a bit when Bodhi’s head whips around and starts nodding vigorously. Cassian decides to pull Bodhi into a less crowded part of the market, one with many vendors at the sides, allowing Bodhi to look around and shop.

  
He stays close to Bodhi’s side, making sure that his shawl doesn’t fall to the ground when Bodhi gets carried away with fluttering from one stand to another, makes sure that Bodhi doesn’t say something that lets people catch on to who he is.

 “Cassian, look at this necklace.” Bodhi says, holding up a thin chain attached to a small, dark blue jewel. The gem is slightly clouded, flat, and unsymmetrical. It’s nice, but Cassian knows it costs more than it’s worth.

“What?”

  
“It’s pretty, I think it’ll look nice on you.”

Cassian shakes his head, “Bodhi, it’s too expensive.”

  
“It’ll be a gift. You’ve given me many over the years, it’s time to return to favor.” And Cassian can’t argue that as Bodhi takes out enough coins to pay for it, the vendor looking shocked that Bodhi can afford it . Cassian has given Bodhi many small trinkets over the nine years that they’ve been friends; dolls and toys when they were younger, and interesting rocks, pressed flowers, and holos of distant planets now that they’re older.

Bodhi thanks the merchant, and holds the necklace up to Cassian’s neck. “Here.” he says, putting it over Cassian’s neck. 

He smiles as Cassian looks down at the gem. It is nice, Cassian has to admit.

“Thank you.” he says, as he tucks it into his shirt. As nice as it is, he doesn’t want anyone to think he has enough money worth stealing. Bodhi smiles again, and even though there isn’t a crowd, grabs Cassian’s hand again, before pulling him over to a food cart.

  
Cassian pretends that his cheeks are red because of the sun.

  
Bodhi is sitting cross legged on his bed, listening as Cassian tells him about his day from the floor. Cassian’s wearing the necklace that Bodhi gave him last summer, is tossing a small wooden statue that he found under Bodhi’s bed up in the air, and is looking much too cute to handle.

“Stop that.” Bodhi says, making Cassian look at him wide eyed.

“Stop what?”

“Stop being _cute_!” Bodhi says, covering his face with his hands, “You’re so cute all the time and I can’t take it!”

Cassian blushes, but Bodhi can’t see from behind his fingers, “But you’re the cute one?”

“Lies. Lies and slander.”

“It’s not you’re the cute one! You’re the one who’s cute and funny and smart!”

 “Cassian,” Bodhi uncovers his face, “If you think I’m cute, and I think you’re cute-”

 “Then who’s flying the plane?” Cassian tries, not feeling ready to expose his feelings.

  
Bodhi snorts, “I was going to say if you think that I’m cute, and I think you’re cute then… maybe we could try being cute.. Together?”

“Like… together together?”

Bodhi nods, red staining his cheeks. Cassian meets his eyes then blushes too.

  
“I’d like that.” Cassian says softly. Bodhi grins gently, then pats the bed next to him. Cassian climbs up onto the fluffy bed, sits next to Bodhi, thinking much too hard about the appropriate amount of space between them.

Slowly, Bodhi places one hands over Cassian’s then says, “If we’re together does that mean I can finally kiss you?”

 “What do you mean finally?” Cassian asks, surprised, “but yeah.”

  
Bodhi gives him a big smile that makes Cassian feel butterflies in his stomach, before leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on Cassian’s lips. Both of their lips are slightly chapped, and Cassian gives a surprised jump that bumps their noses together. All in all, it is not the most graceful kiss, but Cassian thinks he would stay like this forever.

They part both red faced and giggling, both thinking that they're the lucky one.

 

  
Bodhi is nearly twenty-one years old when his mother brings up marriage. He shouldn’t be shocked, had known from a young age that he was expected to marry someone upper class. 

“But, Cassian. And I.” he chokes out, eyebrows furrowing. His mother gives him a small, sympathetic smile.

 “I’m sure that depending on who you marry you could still be with him. Just, in private and behind the scenes.”

Bodhi shakes his head, “No. I won’t marry someone I don’t love, and I won’t cheat on Cassian just because some people think that’ll make me look like a better prince.”

“Bodhi,” his mother sighs, looking tired, “You’re nearly twenty-one. You’ll be crowned king in a few years and a king must be married -”

 “Then I’ll marry Cassian.” Bodhi says defiantly. They’ve never talked about marriage, but in all their talks about the future, about adventures they want to go on and things they want to do, they always talk about doing things together. Bodhi can’t picture a future without Cassian.

“Sweetheart, you know you can’t do that.” 

“Why not?”

“You know why.” His mother reaches out to touch Bodhi’s shoulder, but he brushes her off. “Cassian is a sweet boy, but he’s the son of a cook and a seamstress. He is not a scholar, prince, duke, he has not claim to court. He’s not fit to marry you.”

Bodhi remains silent, but shakes his head. His mother sighs, says, “Just think about it?” then leaves the room, letting Bodhi think about what was just said.

He remains silent and thoughtful throughout the day, going through his royal duties with little chatter. It’s the early evening when he lying underneath the large tree in the palace yard (the swing still remains, though neither of them have risked climbing it in many years) with Cassian eyes starting to fall shut from the mixture of the cool breeze, quiet yard and the hand petting his hair, when his boyfriend says, “So what’s been on your mind?”

 “Hm?”

 “You’ve been silent all day, and usually you try to talk my ear off once you get sleepy.”

  
Bodhi sighs, shifts his head so that it’s leaning on Cassian’s chest, “It’s just a conversation I had with my mom.”

“What to tell me about it?” Bodhi laughs at the vibrations of Cassian’s chest tickles his face. He frowns, wondering if he should tell Cassian the truth and risk hurting him or if he should brush it off.

 “My mom talked about me getting married.” Bodhi says carefully. Cassian hums, resumes running his fingers through Bodhi’s hair, urging him to continue.

“My mom thinks that I should marry another person from royal court. Someone ‘fit to marry a king’.”

“And what do you think?” Cassian asks, softly, slightly afraid of the answer.

“I think that my mom should mind her own business.” Bodhi grumbles. Cassian laughs for a moment, before getting serious.

 “You know she’s just looking out for you.”

“I know! But this talk of ‘worthy’ to marry me pissed me off!” He props himself up to look Cassian in the eyes, “You are the worthiest person I’ve ever met, and who your parents are, what school you went too, how much money you have doesn’t change that! And it doesn’t change the fact that you’re the only person I want to marry.”

Cassian blushes, “You want to marry me?” 

Bodhi gives him a look, “That’s the only thing you’re getting from this conversation?” Cassian shrugs.

 “Look, baby,” Cassian coaxes Bodhi back to laying down, “I love you, but there’s nothing that we can do, short of you running away.” Bodhi purses his lips. 

“Do you think I-”

 “You are not running away.” Cassian says firmly. Bodhi huffs. They fall into a peaceful silence for a few minutes.

  
“You know,” Bodhi starts slowly, “If I get married right now, they cannot force me to marry someone else.”

“What do you mean.” Bodhi grins, and rolls over so that he can straddle Cassian.

  
“Cassian Jeron Andor, would you do me the honor of being my lawfully wedded husband?”

Cassian stares at Bodhi for a second, “Are you serious?”

Bodhi shrugs and grins.

“You’re being serious.” Cassian says. For a second Bodhi doesn’t know what to do, with Cassian not saying yes but not saying no.

“Oh my god, you’re asking me to marry you!” Cassian says excitedly, sitting up quickly, and almost throwing Bodhi off him. Cassian wraps his arms around Bodhi, “ _Of course_ I’ll marry you, you idiot!”

Bodhi laughs and kisses Cassian on the forehead, smiles as he listens to Cassian ramble about how happy his dad is going to be when he hears the news.

 Bodhi goes out to buy a ring for Cassian, even though there’s a heirloom ring that is supposed to be passed down. After a lot of arguing (and threatening to leave planet) with both his mom and dad, they finally agree to let the engagement turn into a marriage, so long as it private. Neither Cassian nor Bodhi mind, preferring a small wedding of close friends and family than a huge and impersonal one.

They get their first kiss as husbands under the old and towering tree in the palace yard. The one where Bodhi proposed under (thought Cassian makes jokes that it was the lamest proposal ever, but promptly shuts up when Bodhi mentions that he almost cried when receive the ‘worst proposal ever’.) and where Bodhi thinks he first feel in love with Cassian in, though the latter part remains unsaid to everyone except Bodhi.

The ceremony is small, and Cassian’s arm remains glued around Bodhi’s waist the whole night.

 “Does this mean I can finally have sleepovers with you again?” Bodhi asks. His father had put a stop to sleepovers the second he learned that they were dating (not that that stopped them from having them, Cassian just got better at sneaking in and at hiding quickly).

 “Are they really sleepovers if we’re married?” They look at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing at the childishness of the question.

 (Later that night they find out that they are, in fact, allowed to have sleepovers now that they’re married. Cassian would love the say that their first night as husbands was spent maturely and sexily, but the truth is they spent it making a pillow fort before passing out.)

 

Bodhi is crowned king at twenty-six. In private he commissions a crown to be made for Cassian, despite the elder’s complaints about how he has no use for a crown and where would I even wear it anyways?

 “Maybe I want you to wear a crown in bed.” Bodhi suggests, prompting Cassian to turn bright red and to stutter.

  
The public of Jeddah are surprised to get an ‘unmarried’ king, but no one complains much. Most find the story of the king and his best friend since childhood, Cassian Andor, turns closest advisor to be cute.

  
“How many times do we have to hold hands in public until the press start thinking that I’m more than your best friend?” Cassian asks one morning, reading the newspaper as Bodhi tiredly drinks coffee.

  
Bodhi mumbles an undecipherable response, and Cassian rolls his eyes at his husband’s lack of consciousness in the mornings.

All in all, Cassian finds that he can't complain about much in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was 100% a fluke that this spans over 10 years dont ever think that i plan SHIT  
> this was also unbeta'd b/c who has Time for That  
> also idk how the FUCK html works that why the link for the prompt is Ugly


End file.
